The Evil Ninja Part 1
by carcticwolf
Summary: this is about creature becoming evil. cole MIGHT stop her in time to save ninjago city...


The Evil Ninja

I blasted ice shots and I made an ice cave. I stamped and the ice became rock. "There we are garmadon. Our own evil campus." "Tell me again why we are becoming evil?" "Being good ninjas, we get nothing." He nodded. I went in and garmadon followed. When he was safely in, I made the cave rise on a hill with ice spikes. "Purr- fection." I turned to garmadon. He had his top off and he leaned over me and he kissed me."We will need reinforcements. If we plan to protect this dark island, we will need to grow our army!" "Dragons?" "Yeah." I made about 345 night fury dragons with bone armour. "Protect the fortress and if anybody comes, bring them to us. In silver chains." "Yes mistress." They flew all over the camp. "So I'm probably-""The evil mistress of the dark island. Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup." I rolled my eyes.

I saw a red glow._ So they're here. _ I made 30009 other storm cutters. They flew to the shore. "We might have some company. Soon, we can figure out who it is." I put on my pick axe and made 10 hanging-cuffs. I heard a roar. "Do you think they got the ninjas?"

"Yup." I went over to him. He was looking at the wall.

"Mistress. We caught one!" I turned to the voice. "Well done. CHAIN HIM." It was kai. "Let me go!" they had clawed at him and his face was covered in deep cuts.  
>"OK WHO IN NINJAGO CLAWED HIM! NOBODY IS TO HARM ANY NINJA." The dragons flew off and garmadon rode one to ninja go city. I ran over to the door and I locked it. I ran to kai and I got an ice block. I took off his top and more deep wounds were shown. I covered my mouth. "Kai I'm-""Don't worry about it. They're dragons." I put my hands on his face and his chest and he glowed. The cuts gradually became thin scars. "Why did you become evil in the first place?" "Being good, we got nothing out of it. If we become evil, using pure condensed evil, we will rule ninjago!" "I'm never becoming evil!" kai tried to wiggle out. I smirked. "Set him free. He can become evil when we bomb ninjago." Toothless unchained him and kai ran out. "Poor guy thinks he's so tough. Doesn't he know what's in stock for him and the ninja." Garmadon came back on cloud jumper. He jumped off and I hugged him. "Didn't we catch kai?" I nodded. "I Let him go because when the others in ninjago city become evil, so will he." "Isnt he allergic?" "to evil? He either becomes evil or he dies trying." I felt really guilty now I knew he was allergic and going to die. "Can I stab him then?" "NO. NOBODY HURTS THE NINJAS. THEY ARE STILL MY BOYFRIENDS." He put his hands up. I saw the destiny's bounty on the shore. "I will send the –"a flock of dragons flew to the bounty. "Good. These ninjas don't have a chance at stopping me. They can just-" I saw a night fury get shot down. "RIGHT THAT'S IT. SEND EVERY CREATURE TO THE BOUNTY AND BURN IT." I saw devourers; Minotaur's, dragons, phoenixes, wolves, medaggons, mutated rats etc. stumble down.<p>

I went in the cave. I got some chalk. I drew some pictures of dragons on an island. "We can turn this dark island into our own." "Anything for you. I'm sure the dragons and other beasts are bringing up the ninjas by now. While we wait, we can plan how we conquer ninjago city. We need to build our army before they stop us…" I saw an armoured devourer spit out the ninjas. Dragons chained them up. "FINALLY." "Creature, kai told us everything. You don't have to do this, this isn't you. Not the person I know and love, anyway." That was that. I turned into a night fury and flew off. _ Not the person I love anyway….. Not the person i-wait- im the same person, right?_ I saw 5 other dragons. I turned around. I shot a warning blast of lightning. They paused. Only our wings flapped, keeping us airborne. "What could you possibly be here for anyway." I dove down. I hit in the water and I shot up into the cave. I turned to a ninja. "Who am I kidding' I can't be evil. Anyway, why should they care? They are always out on missions to-"the ninjas ran to me. Cole came in front. I flew to the desert and only Cole followed. I dug a burrow and turned to a ninja and I sat on the ground. I drew a picture of an alpha dragon. I felt a presence in the room. I got up and tuned around. I saw Cole with his TOP OFF and he leaned over me. He KISSED me."Be good again….Please….?" "We get nothing." "Who cares? We get each other" "I will think about it." He smiled. "Good." He kissed me some more. I heard a roar. Cole put his top on as the others came back. When they saw Cole, I was already gone. I ran to the cave.


End file.
